Text Message
by Plume-now
Summary: TRADUCTION - Une série de messages échangés one-shot entre Sherlock et John. La plupart sont orientés vers le Johnlock. D'autres personnages seront également impliqués. JOHNLOCK donc si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, n'en buvez pas. Rated T au cas où mais ça pourrait changer dans les prochains chapitres. Ouvert à toutes les demandes !
1. Thé

Bien le bonjour ! Alors tant qu'on y est, dans les traductions, hé bien voilà... Je me suis mise à traduire Sherlock aussi - et je pensais que ça serait pas si compliqué que ça sauf que bah... si. Sherlock et John quoi. Et donc j'ai découvert cette fanfic' en Anglais écrite par** Across-the-sun** qui m'a très gentiment autorisée à traduire ses chapitres d'SMS échangés entre les personnages de la série. Voilà voilà. Je ne fais donc que traduire, les idées sont toutes et entièrement de Across-the-sun.

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Ceci sera une série de textos – drabbles – principalement entre John et Sherlock ; mais parfois d'autres personnages seront inclus également ! Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sinon les intrigues. Tous les personnages viennent de BBC.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

___**1.**____**Tea (pour NeoCosplayCat626)**_

* * *

John. – SH

Oui, Sherlock? – JW

Besoin de toi. – SH

Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je suis au travail. – JW

J'ai besoin de tes compétences, John. Même si je déteste devoir l'admettre, je manque d'expérience dans ce domaine. – SH

Dans ce domaine ? Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de faire ? – JW

Le thé, John. Je ne peux pas le faire ? – SH

Le thé ? Tu m'envoies des textos alors que je suis au travail... pour me parler de thé ?– JW

Pas pour parler, John. J'ai besoin de tes conseils. Je ne peux pas le faire. La bouilloire continue de me grogner dessus. – SH

Grogner ? Sherlock... D'accord. Okay. Suit les étapes. La bouilloire. Avec DE L'EAU venant du ROBINET. Je n'ai pas envie de tomber malade une nouvelle fois depuis ta dernière tentative de détartrage de la bouilloire avec de l'urine animale. - JW

De chien. Un Berger Allemand pour être exact. - SH.

Deuxième étape, installe la bouilloire sur sa base. Couvercle fermé. Troisième étape, enclenche l'interrupteur sur sa base. Si il n'y a pas de lumière orange, vérifie que le prise est bien branchée. C'est bon, est-ce que ça t'a assez aidé ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça... tu sais sûrement comment est-ce que fonctionne une bouilloire ? Tu sais bien comment infiltrer une base militaire, pour l'amour de Dieu ! – JW

Je te l'ai déjà dit auparavant, John. Il est nécessaire que ma mémoire retienne des choses bien plus importantes que de savoir comment fonctionne une bouilloire. Mais merci, c'est fait maintenant. Où est-ce que tu ranges les tasses ? – SH

Oh mon haut à gauche, placard au-dessus de l'évier, Sherlock. N'importe qui pourrait penser que tu n'as encore jamais mis les pieds dans la cuisine avant. – JW

Cuisines. Ennuyeux. On peut user de ce genre d'espace pour des choses bien plus utiles. - SH

Comme analyser des écailles de poisson il semblerait... Tu as la tasse ? – JW

Oui… John? – SH

Sherlock. – JW

Le petit pot en porcelaine. – SH

Le pot aux sachets de thé, oui ? Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? – JW

Rien. – SH

Oh bien, prend un sachet de thé alors. Met-le dans la tasse et ajoute le sucre. (C'est une demi cuillère à café au passage. Je t'avertis. Si tu refuses d'aller voir le dentiste alors je refuse de te donner des aliments sucrés, et ça inclus le thé.) – JW

Ugh, dentistes. Ils te conseillent d'utiliser certains dentifrices et sont payés pour avoir traité tes dents en ruine. Est-ce que personne d'autre que moi ne voit cet alarmant lien évident ici ? Je ne leur fait pas confiance... - SH

Tu as les sachets de thé, Sherlock ? – JW

Je ne peux pas John. – SH

Tu ne peux pas quoi, Sherlock ? – JW

Le pot est vide. Pas de sachets de thé. Pas même une dent. – SH

Des dents ? Tu as conservé des dents à l'intérieur ? Oh Jésus... Okay. D'accord. Je vais en prendre quelques-un sur le chemin de la maison. – JW

Ça n'a aucun rapport avec le reste pour l'instant. Merci. – SH

Jésus, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tout d'abord tu ne prends pas en compte mon ignorance en liaison avec les dentistes et maintenant nous nous dirigeons vers le chemin de la gratitude ? Je vais devoir prendre ta température quand je serais rentré. – JW

Tu me prends pour qui, John. Est-ce que ça implique le thermomètre une fois encore ? Non John. Je refuse. J'ai été assez clair depuis cet événement particulier qui ne se répétera plus jamais. - SH

Ne t'inquiète pas, Sherlock. Celui-ci va dans la bouche. Crois-moi, je ne veux pas répéter ça non plus. Si tu veux on peut juste oublier le thermomètre et simplement vérifier que tu vas bien au toucher. - JW

Je préfère ça. – SH

D'accord, bien, on se voit plus tard. Je ne peux pas parler plus longtemps, j'ai des patients qui attendent. S'il te plaît ne trouve pas d'expérience à faire en plus sur notre vaisselle avant que je ne revienne ? – JW

A plus tard, John. – SH

… – JW

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour nous faire part de vos avis, je les traduirai et communiquerai à l'auteur !


	2. Neige

Re-bonsoir (oui je suis fière j'ai vite traduis le deuxième chapitre en même temps ce n'est pas si long que ça vous me direz)

Je l'ai trouvé juste TROP MIGNON fluffy powa. Bref, une très bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**__****2. Snow**

* * *

Où es-tu ? – JW

A l'appartement. Pourquoi ? – SH

Non, où es-tu DANS l'appartement ? – JW

Sur le canapé. John, pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? Je ne vois pas quel genre de conclusion possible tu pourrais bien tirer de ces questions.– SH

Hé bien, pour une fois, tu as manqué quelque chose. Regarde dehors.– JW

Oui. – SH

Est-ce que tu regardes ? – JW

Oui, John. – SH

Tu la vois ? – JW

Voir quoi, John ? Tout ce que je peux voir est Baker Street couverte de neige. – SH

Pour l'amour de Dieu, Sherlock. C'est ce dont je te parle. Il neige. – JW

Merci, John. J'avais vraiment besoin de toi pour me le dire. Je n'aurais jamais pu le deviner tout seul. – SH

Est-ce que tu es toujours devant la fenêtre ? – JW

Oui. Pourquoi ? Où es-tu ? Tu es en retard. – SH

Je suis sur le trottoir. Regarde. Tu me vois entrain de m'agiter ? – JW

Oh, oui. Je peux te voir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais que je sois à la fenêtre ? – SH

Je voulais te prouver que je te connais, Sherlock. Je te connais mieux que personne et je voulais le prouver, okay ? – JW

John, ça ne rime à rien. Je le savais déjà.– SH

Parfait. Alors je voulais me le prouver à moi-même. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? – JW

Vas-y alors. Je suis intrigué. Qu'est-ce qu'i prouver ? – SH

Va t'habiller. – JW

Pourquoi faire ? Je suis parfaitement bien comme ça, John. – SH

Sherlock. Viens jusqu'à la fenêtre pour que je puisse te voir entièrement. – JW

Quoi ? En quoi est-ce que c'est censé prouver quoique se soit ? Si c'est un jeu idiot, John... - SH

Sherlock. – JW

Très bien. – SH

Merci. Hah ! Tu vois ? Et te voici. Je le savais. – JW

Quoi, que je porterai uniquement un drap ? Oh simple, simple déduction à faire. Je le portais déjà avant que tu ne partes, John. Ça n'est pas un challenge pour toi, et ça ne prouve absolument rien. – SH

Oui, tu le portais déjà avant que je ne parte. Mais, hier Lestrade t'avait dit qu'il avait besoin de toi ce matin, ce qui veut dire que tu aurais dû t'habiller aujourd'hui. Enfin, même si au moment où je partais tu as reçu un message disant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de toi après tout. Après que je sois parti, tu as certainement dû bouder. Et cela est prouvé parce que tu ne m'a appelé pendant ma pause déjeuner comme tu le fais d'habitude. Tu étais toujours entrain de faire la tête avant que je ne t'envoie un message il y a un moment. Cette réaction démontre que tu avais jugé cette journée inintéressante, et donc indigne de prendre la peine de t'habiller. Tu es resté dans ton drap toute la journée. Ai-je raison ? – JW

Je suis impressionné, John. Tu dois avoir appris le meilleur. Mais comment est-ce que ça prouve que tu me connais mieux que n'importe qui ? – SH

Parce que c'est vrai. Et parce que je te connais également assez pour deviner que tu savais déjà qu'il neigeait avant que je ne t'envoie un message. Cependant tu évites toujours de t'habiller. Enfile quelques vêtements, Sherlock. Tu vas attraper froid, il gèle dehors – JW

J'enfilerai quelques vêtements si tu viens à l'intérieur. – SH

En quoi est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? – JW

Il gèle dehors, John. – SH

* * *

IT'S BLOODY SNOWING !

C'est ce que j'ai dû traduire. "It's bloody snowing". Je comprends parfaitement ce terme, moi. Mais la traduction EXACTE en Français, ça a été hard. Un froid de canard ? Il y a une putain de neige ? (j'aime pas ce terme perso) Il fait un froid d'Enfer ? (ça se dit ça ?) Bref, j'ai opté pour "il gèle dehors" parce que ça rendait mieux, je sais pas ce que vous auriez mis... Mais je voulais vous le signaler, à la base c'était "It's bloody snowing !" et j'adore juste cette expression anglaise.

Wala wala.

Une petite review pour nous donner votre avis ?


	3. Hamster

Nouveau petit chapitre ! J'ai déjà commencé à traduire une grosse partie des prochains, vous les aurez donc dans pas longtemps :3

Merci à vous d'avoir laissé une petite review, ça nous a fait très plaisir et je suis contente de voir que mon hésitation pour "bloody snowing" était juste x)

Bref, voilà notre échange d'SMS ! Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**__****3. Hamster (pour scarydory2)**

* * *

Où est-ce que tu gardes la pelle et la balayette ? – SH

Pourquoi est-ce que chaque mots de cette phrase m'emplissent d'effroi ? – JW

John. J'en ai besoin. Où sont-ils ? – SH

Le placard sous l'évier. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, si je peux me permettre de le demander ? – JW

Moi ? Je n'ai absolument rien fait. Et c'est encore mon job de nettoyer toute cette pagaille. Je suppose que c'est l'inconvénient de cette expérience particulière.– SH

Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos des expériences alors que je suis hors de l'appartement ? D'accord, Sherlock. Explique s'il te plaît. Quelle « pagaille » est-ce ? Qu'est ce qui a provoqué une pagaille dans notre appartement ? – JW

Un hamster, John. – SH

Un hamster ? Quoi ? Est-ce que c'est une faute de frappe, Sherlock? – JW

Nope. Un hamster, John, un petit, touffu, et agile minuscule hamster. Dangereuses petites créatures. – SH

Sherlock. J'ai dit explique. Qu'est-ce qui t'a possédé pour que tu fasses des expériences sur un hamster ? – JW

Les pigments de la couleur de leur fourrure, John. Je les teste pour voir si ça change. Celui-ci vient juste d'être repeint par une inquiétante teinte de violet. J'ai besoin de voir si sa fourrure repousse dans les mêmes caractéristiques et marques qu'il portait avant.L'alibi d'un homme dépend de ça. C'est une race rare. – SH

Il serait préférable qu'il n'y ai pas « d'inquiétante teinte de violettes » traces de doigts partout, Sherlock. Tu as besoin du la pelle pour quoi ? – JW

J'ai oublié que ces infernales créatures procréaient des excréments. – SH

Oh Christ. Okay. Juste… fait en sorte d'être sûr de ne pas le quitter du regard. Je ne veux pas trouver quelques fantaisies de crottes de hamster dans le sucre. – JW

Par « ne pas le quitter du regard »… - SH

Oh Jesus, Sherlock ! Où est-ce qu'il est ? – JW

Il a couru sous le canapé. Mais c'est bon, John ! Je l'amadoue avec la musique de mon violon. – SH

Oh bien sûr, ça va bien marcher. Il sortira dès qu'il connaîtra, par l'enfer, qui sont Mozart et Chopin réellement ! – JW

Je l'ai nommé « John ». – SH

Oh Christ… - JW

* * *

Voilà voilà déjà fini avant le prochain :3

J'avoue que ce chapitre m'a tuée personnellement. C'est tellement eux. Enfin bon. Une petite review pour nous faire part de votre avis à vous ?

Merci !


	4. Lampe

Un peu de retard, en fait, même si je vous avais annoncé que j'avais déjà pas mal traduis... Je remercie **Amako-sama** de m'avoir éclairée sur une phrase qui me bloquais toute la fic' :'D

Voilà voilà. Une très bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

___**4. Lamp**_

* * *

John, est-ce que tu pourrais allumer la lampe ? - SH

Quoi ? Quelle lampe ? Est-ce que c'est une sorte de code ? - JW

Pas de code. La lampe, John, près de toi. - SH

Sherlock, il n'y a pas de lampe dans mon bureau... - JW

...Oh. Quand es-tu parti pour travailler ? - SH

Aux environs de 8h ce matin. Content de voir que j'aie pu partir pour 5 heures et de constater que tu ne le remarques que maintenant. Allume cette fichue lampe toi-même. - JW

Dure journée ? Ce n'est pas surprenant, ça doit être terrible. Devoir traiter avec les idiots de la vraie vie tous les jours. - SH

Sherlock, ils sont mes patients. Et ils sont souvent malades. Lâche l'affaire. - JW

Je lâche souvent l'affaire, à moins que ce ne soit en rapport avec une expérience ou une enquête. - SH

D'accord. Bien, était-ce tout ? Juste la lampe ? - JW

Je pense oui. S'il y avait quelque chose d'autre ça m'a échappé. - SH

C'était la seule raison pour laquelle tu m'a envoyé un message ? Pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas pu l'allumer toi-même, Sherlock? - JW

Je ne peux pas bouger. Mes pieds sont actuellement enveloppés dans un moule de béton cubique. Je suis resté dans la cuisine pendant un bon moment. - SH

Un moule de béton ? Qu'est-ce que tu es entrain d'expérimenter ? - JW

Jusqu'à quel point la reprise de la circulation du sang pourrait être douloureuse une fois qu'un membre a été soumis à la perte de cette fonction durant une période significative et prolongée. J'ai besoin de voir si un criminel aurait pu s'échapper après avoir été compressé dans un petit espace ou si cela aurait été trop douloureux de marcher.- SH

D'accord. Hé bien, pour être tout à fait honnête, tu m'as perdu à « significative et prolongée ». Une question, que feras-tu si la douleur augmente encore après ça ? - JW

Je m'assois. - SH

Très bien. Je serai à la maison vers 17h aujourd'hui. Petit changement, Sarah me permet de sortir de bonne heure. - JW

Bien. Tu peux prendre soin de mes pieds si mon expérience les rend douloureux. - SH

Un massage sera suffisant pour faire circuler le sang à nouveau. Je te préviens toutefois, ça leur fera encore plus mal. - JW

C'est bon. Je te fais confiance, John. - SH


	5. Confiture

Bien le bonjour et merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, favoris et follows ! Une très bonne lecture à vous~

* * *

**__****5. Jam**

* * *

Lestrade vient d'appeler. Il a besoin de moi à Scotland Yard ce soir pour identifier des personnes. Je ne serai pas là quand tu rentreras. – SH

Très bien. Ça a à voir avec l'enquête de Mrs. Crawford je présume ? – JW

Oui. Nous avons un suspect venant à penser qu'il y a là un témoin qui peut aider à identifier le coupable. Je surveillerai de très très près le moindre signe de nervosité naturel qu'un suspect maintient lorsqu'il est dans ou proche d'un poste de police. – SH

Je vois. A quelle heure seras-tu rentré donc ? – JW

Probablement vers 22h30. Si tout va bien. – SH

Okay alors. Si tu n'es pas plus en retard, je te laisserai quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine. J'ai besoin de dormir, Sherlock. Tu m'as fait veiller tard trop souvent ces derniers temps. Fichues enquêtes. Pas même l'une d'entre elles n'aide avec ton ennui perpétuel de toute façon. – JW

Elles ne le sont pas toutes, non. Il y en a qui sont vraiment bonnes, principalement les meurtres. Les serial killers. [...] Et ne t'inquiète pas pour la nourriture. Ça ira. – SH

Non. Ça n'ira pas. La nourriture nous maintient en vie, Sherlock. Je te laisserai quelque chose dans le four. De cette manière tout ce que tu auras à faire est de le réchauffer, c'est assez facile pour toi ? Pas trop de soucis. – JW

Qu'est-ce que tu as ? – SH

Probablement une partie des restes de la casserole d'hier. Je ne cuisine pas à partir de rien aussi tardivement. – JW

Je vois. Fais-le moi savoir une fois que tu seras à la maison, veux-tu ? – SH

Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est parce que je n'ai pas pris un taxi la semaine dernière ? Sherlock, je suis un grand garçon. Je t'ai sauvé la peau des fesses plus d'une fois. Je peux survivre à la marche de la clinique jusqu'à la maison.– JW

Non ce n'est pas à propos de ça. Tu verras quand tu y seras. – SH

Oh mon dieu. Okay, promet-moi que c'est quelque chose de plaisant ? – JW

Je suis optimiste, ça l'est. C'est dur pour ce que c'est de ne pas l'être, je suppose.

...D'accord. – JW

**– ****Plus tard ce soir-là –**

Sherlock ? Est-ce que tu as fait ça ? – JW

Fais quoi, John ? – SH

Laisser la confiture. Sur la table. C'est juste à côté du violon donc je suppose que c'est toi. Ce n'est pas le genre de Mycroft de laisser un cadeau en passant, n'est ce pas ? – JW

Donc tu vois VRAIMENT ça comme un cadeau. Intéressant. As-tu lu la note ? – SH

Oui. J'ai aimé « l'insupportable connard ».

_« Merci de me supporter. Je sais que je ne suis vraiment qu'un insupportable connard comme tu le dis si souvent. Je te laisse ici de la nourriture pour changer. __– ____SH »_

Merci Sherlock. Tu veux que j'en garde un peu pour toi ? – JW

Pas besoin. Il y a plus de trois pots dans le réfrigérateur. Ne veux pas que tu en manques. Dois me dépêcher, serait de retour vers 10h. – SH

Hé bien, ils sont bons. Merci, Sherlock. A plus tard. – JW


End file.
